Kal-Il (Earth 3)
At that same moment, the fabric between universes was weakened by the actions of another powerful being on another universe, thus he, along with the rest of the members of the Crime Syndicate, sought to escape to that other universe and were trapped in an interdimensional Limbo for five years, with only Alfred and Atomica successfully crossing. Going by The Outsider, Alfred created the Secret Society of Super-Villains which manipulated the heroes of that universe into reaching him the Pandora's Box in order to open it, allowing the Crime Syndicate to finally enter the Prime universe. After disposing the Justice League and their allies, the Crime Syndicate declared Prime Earth their's and forced some of the native villains into joining them, in which Ultraman enforced their legitimacy by killing Monocle when the latter claimed that the Crime Syndicate was simply the Justice League in disguise. Noticing the rising sun, Ultraman moved the Earth's moon in front of the sun to eclipse the Crime Syndicate's section of Earth in order to protect himself from the sun's rays. Once settled, Ultraman and his Syndicate were making their plans when Grid informed him of the uprising in Kahndaq. Before leaving, he took a look at their prisoner to which Alfred informed that was sedated and thus harmless. Owlman wondered why they just don't kill him to which Ultraman replied that they may need him against the destroyer of their world, sustaining his claim even with Superwoman agreeing with Owlman. On his way to Kahndaq, Ultraman took a detour to The Daily Planet where he threatened its staff members in order to "test" them. When confronted by that world's version of Lois Lane, Ultraman realized that she is not the same Lois he knows and he told her that he wanted to get rid of Superwoman for a long time but that would leave him without a suitable mother for his child, but now that he found this Lois he can do whatever he wants with her. Before Ultraman could do anything to her, Black Adam arrived and battled him, but was nonetheless defeated by Ultraman. Arriving to Kahndaq, he forcefully took Metallo's Kryptonite heart to strengthen himself when he was approached by Superwoman who revealed him her pregnancy. After overhearing Owlman talking to Nightwing about his plan to take down Ultraman, Superwoman tells him that Owlman will eventually betray the Syndicate and that he has to stay strong for their unborn child, but Ultraman stated that he stays strong only for himself and no one else. When Power Ring was killed by Sinestro, his ring sent vibrations through the Multiverse which drawn the attention of the one who destroyed the Syndicate's world, prompting Ultraman and his team in anticipation of the incoming threat. As they prepared for the threat, the Injustice League took this opportunity to attack them and inadvertently freed the Syndicate's prisoner and enemy Alexander Luthor, who intended to kill the Crime Syndicate. As the surviving members of the Syndicate tried to stop the now free Mazahs, Superwoman chose this time to reveal to her teammates that she had been working with Mazahs for all this time, as he is her lover and the real father of her unborn child, saying she chose Mazahs because he is stronger than Ultraman. An enraged Ultraman fought Mazahs, regretting not killing him when he had the chance before tiring from lack of Kryptonite and deciding to let the Injustice League finish him off. After Alex Luthor is killed and Superwoman taken out, Ultraman attacked Luthor and nearly kills him, but Sinestro and Black Adam removed the eclipse Ultraman created and thereby weakened him with sunlight. After being humiliated by Lex, Ultraman begged him to kill him but Lex refused, saying that he will let him stay this way, knowing he is the weakest man on the planet in body and mind. Ultraman was eventually imprisoned by the Justice League. | Powers = * : Kal-Il's race evolved to the point were they could gain great power from the radiation of their planet. The radioactive remains of Krypton give an even greater power to Ultraman who can absorb and process that radiation inside his own body to gain an immense array of abilities. ** : Ultraman's cellular structure allows him to absorb, store and metabolize Green Kryptonite to fuel all of his abilities. He can do this by either eating it or inhaling it after turning the mineral to dust. ** : Ultraman was capable of effortlessly move an abject as big as the moon to eclipse the sun even after being slightly weakened by it, break bones, defeat Black Adam in combat, and hold his own against Mazahs even after the latter had absorbed the powers of several members of the Crime Syndicate, but Luthor was still able to overpower him. ** : Ultraman's body is extremely impervious to harm, he could endure being pummeled through many buildings by Black Adam, with the latter being unable to torn him apart, and was unfazed when he was struck by the "Shazam" lightning (but it was still capable of make him bleed). ** : Ultraman's stamina is dependent of the quantity of Green Kryptonite his body's cells absorb, thus the more Green Kryptonite he absorbs the longer he can use his abilities. ** : Ultraman can defy gravity and fly at incredible speeds. ** : Ultraman was fast enough to fly from the Earth's surface to the moon's orbit in a matter of seconds. ** : Ultraman's lungs can store and blow air with hurricane forces. ** : Ultraman's eyes can emit beams of concentrated heat that are hot enough to vaporize minerals and calcinate human flesh. ** : Ultraman's senses are augmented to the point that he could hear things like the signal of Jimmy Olsen's superwatch and a little heartbeat in Superwoman's womb. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The radiation of Earth's yellow sun breaks down the Kryptonite radioactivity flourishin within Ultraman's cells, thus eliminating all of his ultrahuman abilities while leaving him on a weakened and emacinated state. * Green Kryptonite Depletion: If deprived of Green Kryptonite to empower him, Ultraman's abilities will slowly began to fade, thus requiring Ultraman to recharge. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes =* Ultraman was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky, first appearing in Justice League of America. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis's New 52 Justice League series. * Traditionally, Kryptonians are only affected by Kryptonite of their own native universe. This doesn't seem the case for Kal-Il since he can be empowered by the Kryptonite of both his home universe and the Prime universe. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords